


Grade Raiser

by Optimistic_Neptune



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Wet Dream, and so is Jeremy, is it considered roleplaying if it's in a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Neptune/pseuds/Optimistic_Neptune
Summary: This shit is pretty much straight out of a porno, gosh damn.





	Grade Raiser

**Author's Note:**

> I... Am very new to this. Smut is not something I find myself writing often. I don't write often in general but I love me some Boyf riends so *shrugs* I apologize in advance for any and all errors.
> 
> *Any writing types and corrections would be greatly appreciated because, as of right now, I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong! Thank you!*

"Mr. Mell, you wanted to see me, sir?" Jeremy said walking over to the desk with a smirk, the tan skinned boy looking up at him over his glasses before lifting his head slowly.

 

"Yes, Mr. Heere I've been worried about your grades as of late, you're slipping," spoke Mr. Mell, his voice as smooth and soothing as ever.

 

"I guess I have been a bit distracted lately," mumbled Jeremy as his shifts his eyes to the floor. He wasn't lying, he has been distracted a lot these past few weeks, he just wasn't ready to admit why to his teacher...

 

About a month ago, Jeremy had come to terms with his sexuality and finally admitted to himself that he was, in fact, bisexual. With this new discovery came many new thoughts, no longer feeling the need to deny who he was he didn't see any need to push them away anymore. That is until he started thinking about how attractive Mr. Mell was.

 

At first, he let the thought slide by, it wasn't weird to appreciate someone's looks after all. But then he started thinking about how nice Mr. Mell was to him, or how he could listen to his soothing voice for hours. These thoughts were a rise of concern but, again, Jeremy let them pass.

 

However, it was around the time when Jeremy found himself fantasizing about what it would be like to have Mr. Mell whispering dirty things into his ear with that deep voice of his, during class, that finally got Jeremy to admit he had a bit of a problem. 

 

"Well, unfortunately, If you don't bring your grades up, I'm afraid you won't be graduating this year," Mr. Mell said sadly.

 

"What?! No! I can't be held back!" Jeremy yelped with new found panic, staring at his teacher in a silent plea for help.

 

"I'm afraid that there's not a lot we can do. You would have to pass the final with a perfect score or get at least an A- on all future assignments from now till the end of the year..." 

 

Jeremy couldn't get held back, his dad would be so disappointed and not to mention all the bullying that would probably come with it... He was already the target of a lot of bullying he didn't need to add anything else to the list. Then, an idea came to mind. The worst idea in the history of the universe that his panicked mind assured him was a great plan. Plucking up as much confidence as he could, Jeremy walked closer to the desk and rested a hand on top of Mr. Mell's.

 

"Isn't there something else I could do? Any extra credit or something?" Jeremy gave his best sultry look, eyes half-lidded and a small playful smirk pulling at his lips.

 

Mr. Mell seemed taken back by the sudden change in attitude in his most reserved student, the air in the room shifting with the mood into something heavy. Was it a bit stuffy in here?

 

"Mr. Heere, what exactly are you insinuating..." Mr. Mells spoke calmly, eyes studying Jeremy.

 

Before he could second-guess himself, Jeremy rounded the desk and came to stand in front of his teacher. Dropping to his knees, he peered up at his teacher through hooded eyes and purred,

 

"I'm simply saying that I'm more than willing to put in the effort to raise my grade,"

 

Mr. Mell was taken back, was this really happening? Was his shy, adorable, geek of a student really implying he'd suck his dick for a better grade? 

...

Adorable? Where did that one come from?

 

Mr. Mell shook his head and looked back down at his student, the longer the silence went on the more his resolve seemed to crack and his nervousness started to show. Without thinking, Mell ran a hand through the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down, seemingly forgetting his current situation.  
Jeremy, on the other hand, was more than aware and had apparently taken his teachers attempt at calming him as an okay to contiune because he moved smiled and moved his hands to start undoing his belt.

 

Was he really going to let this happen? Was he going to let his student blow him for a grade?! This was insane! He could get fired for this! He has to stop hi-

 

"Ah!" 

 

Looking down, Mell was greeted with a lovely sight. Jeremy had one hand wrapped around his teacher's cock as he pressed kisses up and down his shaft before giving a tentative lick from the base to the tip. Jeremy gave one more kiss to the tip before looking back up at his teacher.

 

"Is this alright Mr. Mell?" he smiled, idly rubbing circles into his teacher's thigh with his other hand.

 

"Michael."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"If you're gonna do this, call me Michael," Mr. Mell- Michael explained with a grin.

 

Jeremy smiled "Alright then, Is this alright Michael?"

 

Michael shivered slightly at his name and nodded wordlessly.

 

Happy with the approval, Jeremy got back to work, licking and kissing his teachers cock a few more times before sliding just the tip into his mouth and licking over the slit while pumping a bit with his hand. Michael's hand made it's way back into Jeremy's hair, lightly pushing down in a silent plea to speed things up. 

 

Right, they were still at the school, they could be caught at any minute. Despite the fear of being caught, there was also something exciting about it too. Jeremy hummed a bit as he took more of Michael into his mouth. Gradually working up a rhythm, Jeremy could feel his cock twitching in his pant as he bobbed his head. Michael's grunts and moans only fueling him further.

 

Without thinking, Jeremy took a little more and ended up gagging a bit.

 

"E-easy there Jer, don't force yourself," Michael chuckled "you okay?"

 

Jeremy nodded, refusing to pull off his teacher. Michael smiled and raked his and through Jeremy's hair again, his student humming in response.

 

"God, look at you," Michael breathed out as Jeremy began working again "You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth," he purred.

 

Shutting his eyes, Jeremy moaned around the twitching member and speed up a bit.

 

"Hands off," Michael spoke, voice deep and commanding, sending shivers down Jeremy's spine. The boy did as told, moving his hands off of his teacher and resting them between his own legs. "Good boy, remember, you're being graded on this."

 

Jeremy nodded eagerly, legs rubbing against each other in a desperate attempt for friction.

 

"Hmm, did someone get all hot and bothered by blowing their teacher? So dirty," Michael growled out, Jeremy let out a whine as Michael pulled him off his cock. "How about I help you with that, hmm?"

 

"P-please," Jeremy's throat and jaw feeling a little sore.

 

"Please what Jeremy?" Michael teased, pulling Jeremy into his lap.

 

"Please fuck me, Michael!" Jeremy gasped as he felt his teacher palm at the undeniable bulge in his pants.

 

"Good boy~" Michael purred right into the boy's ear, nibbling on his lightly causing him to squirm on his lap.

 

"Michae- AH!" Jeremy yelps in surprise as Michael bites down on his neck, that would surely leave a mark. Hundreds of sounds fall past his lips as his teacher pulls out his throbbing cock, leaking precum and aching for attention.

 

"Michael, ah! Please!"

 

Michael smiles into Jeremy's neck leaving another bite as he grabs his student's dick and starts plumping him at a punishing, almost inhuman, pace. Jeremy screaming out a moan as he's brought to the edge almost immediately.

 

"Michael! Michael!!" Jeremy throws his head back in ecstasy, tears streaming down his cheeks. Michael's name, the only things in his foggy mind, screaming it like a broken record.

 

"Michael!" Jeremy screams, jolting himself awake. 

 

Panting and covered in sweat, Jeremy takes a second to process what just happened and groans, falling on his bed and looking down at the tent in his pajama pants.

 

"What the fuck," letting out another groan he rubs his face and tries to ignore the dream he just had about his best friend of twelve years, yet can't shake the feeling of being left unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> *Any writing types and corrections would be greatly appreciated because, as of right now, I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong! Thank you!*


End file.
